Detention Realization
by loveislove4
Summary: During Saturday detention, Karma is forced to face up to the truth about some things. How does she feel about Liam? Are her feelings for Amy strictly platonic? What decisions will she be forced to make when the truth cannot be ignored? Karmy endgame.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own any Faking It or any of the characters. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please give honest reviews. Thanks!

 **Karma's POV**

"Welcome to detention. For the next seven hours you belong to me. You will sit in your seats quietly without your cell phones-"

 _Is he kidding? What the hell am I supposed to do all day without my cellphone?_

"No texting. No Candy Crushing. No Snapchatting your genitalia. Instead, you will ruminate over the shortcomings that have landed you here. Dig deep. Figure out how not to repeat the same mistake twice, or you could get your GED and become an Uber driver." After his speech, Principle Turner left the room, leaving the students sitting there in awkward silence.

Noticing the silence, Felix asks, "Aren't you guys all friends?"

 _Uggghh no. I don't even like most of the people here._

"Did you have a hot tub party that got a little bit too real?"

 _As if...well, that might actually be fun._

"I know Shane is here because of his naked protest, but what did the rest of you do?"

Lauren responds, "Clearly, there was a clerical error. I'm sure I'll be exonerated shortly." Felix rolls his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Everybody's innocent."

Amy laughs, redirecting Felix's attention. "What about you, Amy?"

"You have obviously never watch Orange is the New Black. You don't ask someone why they're doing time. "

 _I actually enjoy that show. Not as much as Amy does, for obvious reason...but i still love it._

Amy reveals, "And if you must know, I cut class because I was watching a French new wave-"

 _French? I thought it was German._ "-at the Austin Film Society."

Karma turns her head towards Amy, "I thought you said it was German."

Nervously Amy replies, "Yeah, right.. Haha. It-it was German. Danke shoen."

 _That's weird. Why is Amy acting nervous. You know what? I'm too tired to try to find out. Wait, is Felix asking me why I'm here? Shit._

Lauren's voice cuts across the room, "Yeah, did you and Liam **finally** get caught having sex at school?"

"NO!" Karma and Liam both shout at the same time. Lowering her voice, Karma answers, "I fell asleep during Geometry."

 _Stupid extra shifts. Maybe I should start drinking coffee in the mornings. I wonder if mom would make some, instead of that weird juice she makes…_

As Shane empties the entire contents of his bag onto his desk (mostly junk food snacks like candy and chips and snack cakes) Felix turns his interrogation onto Liam. "I took a conference call during Philosophy." _He did not just say that!_ "What? It was with our Dubai office." _Unbelievable! He really is a corporate douche now._ "It's really hard to coordinate with the time difference." Liam finishes his explanation. Based off of Shane's comment about golfing afterward, Karma knows that she isn't the only one upset with Liam Booker the Swerkle CEO-in-training.

"What about you, **Felix**?" Liam asks, saying his name like it's a dirty word.

 _Yeah, why would Turner put his own son in detention? If he did anything that bad, wouldn't I already know about it?_

Felix's response is as vague as possible. "Let's just say that Turner has it out for me."

 _I really hope he doesn't go into too much detail. I cannot have everyone knowing about my living situation. Holy Hell.._

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Karma asks as she takes off her jacket. Felix mentions that Principle Turner does not turn the air conditioner on on Saturdays. _Great. Not only do I lose a day of work, but I'm spending my day in a sweat box._ Now that she has mentioned it she sees everyone else start to take off theirs too. Everyone, but Lauren that is.

"Lauren, aren't you hot?"

She simply replies, "I naturally run cold."

Shane, who has is separating his junk food into different piles, casually remarks, "Like most repti-"

Lauren turns around quickly in her chair, pencil in hand. "Finish that sentence and I will stab you with this pencil."

 _Ooohhh. Looks like Shane struck a nerve. Well this day could be less boring if the two most annoying people in the world took each other out. But lately my luck has not been that good…_

 _This color looks really great on Amy's nails. I'm so glad I had this in my purse. Her hands are soft…_

Amy's whispering interrupts her thoughts, "So, what's the deal with you and Liam? You two still not talking?"

 _I soooooo don't wanna talk about this. Especially not in a room full of people._ Karma sighs, "Not since L.A.." _I need a drastic change of subject.._

"Any new developments in Farrahgate?" _Yesss, talking about her mother's affair should keep us off the subject of Liam and I for quite a while._

"Um, sort of. My mom promised that the fling was totally over."

"Good. The last thing you need is Farrah leaving Bruce for some new rando." _I can't believe Farrah is doing this again. I really thought her and Bruce were good for each other. He is so much better than_ _ **Hank**_ _...at least Bruce is dependable, even if he did come with a Lauren attached to him…_

Amy's eyes widen. "Yeah, that would suck."

"Has Lauren agreed not to tell Bruce?"

Amy glances towards her step-sister. "Not yet. He comes back from a business trip tonight, and I have no idea what she's gonna do."

 _God(dess) I hate seeing her so stressed out._ Karma uses her nail file to point over Amy's shoulder. "You could ask her. She's right behind you." Amy chair hops her way over to Lauren to discuss the family scandal. Karma can hear Liam and Shane arguing over the recent Duke breakup.

 _He always thinks he is right. That is maybe his most annoying quality. I could totally live without having that around all the time. I really want to help my parents. I hate sleeping in that fucking truck. But just look him. He's so cute. Why is this so difficult? Should I even be thinking about this? The simple answer should be no way. If I love him, there shouldn't even be a question...right? Wait...if I love him? When did this become an if? I totally love him...don't I?_

The door opens and everyone stares at Theo. _Oh, great. The narc._

Lauren's shrill voice carries across the room, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Karma snipes, "Yeah, did you get lost on the way to the donut shop?"

Amy longingly, "Ooh, yeah, and did you bring any with you?"

 _That girl is always hungry. She's so cute when she pouts._

Theo says that he is picking up Lauren and taking her to the Principle's office. Lauren smugly looks around the room as she walks past Theo, pushing him aside.

Later, Karma notices Felix is reading a comic book, and nobody really seems to be paying him any attention. She sits down next to him.

"Okay, I'm dying to know. Why would your dad put you in detention?"

Felix looks around the room to make sure no one overheard the mention of his dad. "Because, he doesn't trust me to alone all day."

 _You're a 16 year old nerd who never leaves the house. How much trouble could you get into?_ "Why? All you do is play Xbox?"

Felix, vague as always, "He has his reasons."

Karma walks up to Amy digging through her purse. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Uhh," Amy hold up a container of mints while reaching behind her. "Just looking for a light refreshment."

 _I forgot about those!_ "Ooh, give me one." Karma holds out her hand, waiting patiently. Instead of giving her a minty snack, Amy puts the container down and says she has to pee, and that Karma has to go with her right now. _Not this again.._

As Amy is dragging Karma down the hallway, Karma states, " I thought we got over your fear of peeing alone."

Amy replies, "It's not about that. We need to talk, now."

As they round the corner almost to the bathroom they both gasps. Lauren and Theo are leaning against the wall making out!

 _Holy shit! What did we just see? I cannot believe she took that narc back! This is just too much! What does she mean we aren't supposed to be here? She's not supposed to be here! Fuuuccckkkkk. Turner.. Fucking narc! Can he not take the blame for anything? We were not sneaking out, we were going pee. Well, Amy was, I was accompanying her._

Back in the classroom, Principle Turner informs them all that if they get caught doing anything else they will be stuck in detention until the end of the school year. _That is a lot of work I could be missing!_

"Yes, sir." They all chant back at Principle.

As soon as he leaves Amy turns on Lauren. "How could you take him back after what he did to you?"

Liam asks, "What?" _It's not always about you jackass…_

"Take who back?" Shane questions, as he drops his pencil.

Karma shares, "We caught Laurent and Theo making out in the hallway." _Still cannot believe it. I saw it and I cannot believe it._

Shane angrily turns on Lauren, "After Amy and I helped you out him!?"

In almost disbelief, Liam looks at Shane. " You outed Theo too? Why am I not surprised?"

 _Fuck Theo._ "He arrested my parents. And me. And Amy." _She has to at least care a little bit about Amy being arrested. I mean come on that's her sister..sort of._

Lauren states, "Because he was protecting our secret."

 _Un-fucking-believable. We go to jail and she dates the asshat who put us there. Yes as a matter of fact I have been outed by one Mr. Shane Harvey._

As all the girls raise their hands to answer Lauren's question, Shane takes Liam's nonresponse to his own question as a show of support. Liam and Shane start discussing whether or not Shane outing people is a real problem. Amy insists to Lauren that getting back with Theo is a bad idea, because he will only end up hurting her again.

"I don't give a fuck what you think." _Big surprise there_. "But you better keep his secret, because if this comes out, Theo loses his job."

 _Oh, you don't mess with a person's job. I may not like it, but I know just how important a job can be. Boy do I know.._

Lauren's voice is louder now, "The fact that your mom is fucking your dad?"

 _Whoa! Wait a minute! Farrah was hooking up with Hank? Like..fucking Hank? No! That can't be right…_

" **That's** who you caught your mom with in the motel room?" _She's not denying it! How the hell can she keep something this big from me? Her "best friend"?_ "Why did you keep that from me? We agreed no more secrets between us." _Fuck, this hurts. I am so pissed off! How can she lie about who her mom was having an affair with? Why doesn't she trust me?_

"I know. But i knew that you would get all mad and judgy because you hate my dad."

 _I do not hate her dad.._ "I hate how he blows in here once in a blue moon if and when he pleases." _I hate how crushed you are when he leaves. I hate that he has the power to break you so easily and every time you forgive him for hurting you like you didn't spend hours crying on my shoulder about it._

"He's a war journalist, Karma." _Great, now she's mad too.._ Amy continues defending her father, "He doesn't exactly decide when wars start and end."

 _She's being really defensive about this...wait a minute….._

"Wait, you didn't cut school to see a film. You cut school to see him."

Sarcastically, Amy answers, "Busted. I'm guilty for spending time with my father."

"No!" _Honestly, does she think I really care if she sees her dad. She fucking lied right to my face. Twice!_ "You're guilty of yet another lie." _Why are we always lying to each other?! Oh shut up Felix, this doesn't even concern you._

Shane interjects his opinion on why being true about yourself is always better. Liam points out that clearly Shane is guilt eating everything because outing Duke was wrong, and Shane couldn't do something wrong then pretend he had a good reason for it. Lauren jumps at this and agrees. _This is so fucking rich! The Swerkle kid, who led a protest against his own family's company is gonna tell us about right from wrong. The biggest fucking hypocrite of them all. He's all about honesty, unless it's about him being honest. Right reasons? Was trying to fuck me the art room because I was a "lesbian" and it would be hot a good reason to get me to cheat on my "girlfriend"? Puh-lease! And who does Lauren think she's fooling?! She's just as bad! Her ex-boyfriend was tied to a chair in her garage and blackmailed into keeping her secret. And this bitch over here dating the man who cost my parents everything…_

"She swore it didn't mean anything! So can we just forget about it and move on?" Amy begs. _Really?!_

"Wow. Why does that sound familiar? Oh, yeah, that's what **you** said when you slept with Liam." _It's a low blow, I know it. But I'm so pissed off right now that I just don't care._

With venom dripping into her words, Lauren says, "Like mother, like daughter. Let's just sweep it under the rug."

Karma quips, "I'm surprised there's any room left under there.

Amy is pissed off now, Karma can tell by the look on her face. "Oh, you're one to talk about secrets. Okay, what's this?" Amy pulls a paper out of her back pocket. _What is she talking about my secrets? I don't have any OH MY FUCKING GOD!_

"It's a check from Max Booker for $250,000. What's that about, Karma?"

Karma can't take her eyes off of Liam. _I cannot believe we have to do this right here right now! Dammit Amy!_ Karma's voice reveals to the room that she is on the verge of tears. "After we got back from L.A., your father offered me that check to stay away from you." _Oh God, he looks so hurt. We may not even be together anymore, but I never wanted to see him hurt like this, and I especially didn't wanna be the cause of that pain._

"And you took it?" Liam questions.

"No! N-Not yet. I-I haven't cashed it." _That's gotta mean something!_

Lauren points out, "Yeah, but you haven't torn it up either." _Thank you Lauren! Always stating the obvious and being the least amount of helpful you can be._

"Who wouldn't consider taking $250,000?" Amy asks the room. _Thanks Aims. Too little too late though._

Liam burst out, "I've been **such** an idiot!"

Karma tries to defend herself, "It could help my parents get back on their feet, help pay for college. How could I not consider it for even a second?" _Why is everyone looking at me like I'm the bad guy? It's not wrong to want to help your family._

Liam stares right at Karma. "After you left L.A. Zita kissed me." _Knew she wanted him!_ "She made it very clear she wanted more," _Not the best news I've heard today.._ "But I turned her down. It didn't take me a week to think about it."

Karma instantly throws out her go-to come back when arguing with Liam Booker, "Oh, yeah, well, too bad you didn't think before you slept with Amy." _Seriously, how could he sleep with Amy? My Amy!_

Liam sighs in frustration. Amy insists, "Karma, please, leave me out of it." _I can never leave you out it.._

"Here we go again. You're taking a bribe to stay away from me, but I'm the one defending myself?"

Karma finally explodes, "I'm not rich, Liam! I didn't fall asleep in class because I've been studying. I've been working every catering gig I could get," _The_ _ **one**_ _thing Reagan did right._ "And I live in a **freaking** juice truck!"

Liam's reply shocks Karma to her very core. The one thing that he could have said to shut her up.. "It's so beside the point it's not even funny. If you were offered that money to stay away from Amy, you wouldn't have considered it for **one** second."

 _Stay away from Amy?! That's preposterous. I could never do that. That would kill me. And her. Wait. Why is it so easy for me to know, without a shadow of a doubt that I would never take money to stay from Amy. No amount of money could ever be worth that...but with Liam I'm so confused. I don't want him to not be around, but I could picture my life without him, and I don't think it would hurt all that badly. I think I would be over it no time really….So do I not love him? No, I think I do love him, but maybe not enough. Maybe not in the right way. Why is Amy looking at me like she needs me to answer. Amy...sweet Amy who has been there for me through so much. She punched a cop in the face, just to go to jail and argue with me...just so I could tell her that I hated her for making me hate her. Then she brought up the Cinderella dress, and said that she would happy to spend our lives together in a cardboard castle. She confessed her love me. Love from the day we met. She admitted she was hopeful, that I would realize that Prince Charming was Princess Sarcasm...which is such an Amy thing to say… I remember trying so hard not to cry. I failed so horribly. All the things she was describing was all true...they were all things I wanted too. Then she was standing there crying as she begged for a chance to earn my trust back. When she gave me choice : to have Amy in my life, or have her gone forever….did I even stand a chance. She was in so much pain….pain I caused her. Pain I would do anything to take away. Pain I wish I could make go away by wrapping her tightly in my arms and hugging her so close. Pain I wish I could kiss away….KISS? Where the hell did that come from?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again I do not own Faking It or any of the characters. Reviews are welcome. Please enjoy!

 **Karma's POV**

"Is he….crying?" Lauren's voice cuts through Karma's thought like a hot knife through butter. She turns around and sees Shane is indeed crying. He raises his head from his desk, "You're right. I am a terrible person. I outer you two as lesbians," indicating to Karma and Amy, "because I didn't want Lauren to win Homecoming Queen. I outed your pills," he looks directly at Lauren, "because I wanted to take you down." Finally Shane looks at Liam. "And I outed Duke because….I wanted to ruin his life." _Wow. This is the most honest I have ever seen Shane._ "Instead, he told me he loved me." _Duke is brave….like Amy was when she told me she loved me._ "And now, he hates me, and he should." Shane shrugs his shoulders. "I hate me." _Woah. Hate is a little strong. I mean I really don't like Shane very much, I would never say I hate him. He's Liam's best friend, he's Amy's friend...I can't imagine how badly he is hurting right now._

Liam's voice is soft, "Shane, man, come on. Ease up."

Amy joins in, "You did a bad thing, but that doesn't make you a bad person." _She really sees the good in people._

Lauren admits, "I've forgiven you, and what you did to me was way worse. Have you told him that you're sorry?"

Shane replies, "It's too late. He leaves in, like, an hour to train with some famous Muay Thai fighter." _In an hour? Maybe we can still fix this for him. Prove that love can conquer all._

As Karma looks at the clock hanging on the wall, she says, "Well, then there's still time." She looks right at Shane with determination. "We're breaking you out of here." Lauren nods in agreement. Felix raises his fist above his head, "Ready to form Voltron."

 _What the hell is he talking about?_

"The 80's animated show?" _Oh my God. And his dad was worried about leaving him home alone all day? He's too much of a nerd to get into trouble._

"Nobody? Really?" Felix says in disbelief.

 _Play it cool, don't look like you're planning on breaking someone out of detention so he can go confess to his love how sorry he is for hurting him…_

Principle Turner looks through the glass for a minute, checking on his students, then turns around and heads back to his office. As soon as he is gone Liam tells the group, "Okay, we have one hour until he checks in again." _Not a lot of time.._

Felix informs everyone, "But he locks the doors on Saturdays."

"Maybe we could get a key somehow?" Karma says the first thing that pops into her head. _Felix could get a key off his dad somehow I'm sure._

"He's got it on his belt." Felix says. _Oh, nevermind._

"Oh, what about the bathroom window?" Amy suggests. "It was open this morning."

"The bathroom window?" Shane asks skeptically. "That thing is tiny."

Lauren smirks, "Regretting that jumbo bag of Cheesaritos?" Grabbing her purse off her desk, she stands up. "Let's roll."

Karma and Amy grab their stuff as all six of them head out the classroom door. _Alright time for mission impossible stuff!_

Karma and Lauren lead the group down the hallway, when suddenly the girls throw their arms out to stop everyone from going any further. _Shitttttt. Turner!_ Principle Turner is standing at the vending machine, debating with himself about whether or not he should get a snack. The group begins to walk backwards as quietly as they can. _Shit, shit, shit. Don't make a sound_

Karma frantically whispers, "How are we gonna get by him?"

Amy points to the wall, "Pull the fire alarm. Shane can sneak out in the chaos." _Brillant! That would totally work_

As Amy reaches for it, Lauren stops her, "Neh"

"What?" Amy asked confused.

Lauren explain, "Theo and I were about to get caught, so, I created a distraction." As she starts pulling off her gloves, "Didn't know those things spray permanent ink!" She shows the group her now blue stained hand. _Ahhhhhh. I knew it wasn't a clerical error_

"That's how you got detention." Shane says, taking the words right out of Karma's mouth.

Felix breaks the tension between Lauren and Shane, "I'll distract Turner." _Oh no._

Liam asks, "How?" "I know what makes him tick." _I can't believe he is doing this right now_

"He's my dad." Felix confesses.

"What?!" Everyone but Karma is blown away. _Well there's go that._

"Yeah. I don't exactly advertise it. It's not easy being the son of the most hated man on campus." _Try being the daughter of the people who sold pot brownies to students and ended up arrested in front of the entire school._

"No, it's okay" Lauren, oddly enough, is the voice of assurance. "What happens in detention stays in detention. Right?" _How very fight club of her.._

"Right." Everyone agrees. Felix turns around and walks up to his dad, who is still at the vending machine, finally decided on what to get. Felix brings reminds his dad of a sex talk they had and how his dad had told him if he had any questions to just ask. "Why do men have nipples?" As Principle Turner leads Felix away, passing the rest of the group without noticing them, he begins to explain. _What a weird way to distract a parent….._

"We'll never make it in time." Shane whispers.

"Yes we will. I got this." Lauren says as she pulls out her cell phone.

Theo starts up his police cruiser with Liam in the front seat. Shane, Lauren, Karma, and Amy are all squeezed into the back. "Handled. Book it Theo." Lauren says proudly.

 _We just might make it time. At least someone could have a healthy relationship. Jesus is everyone in this car in some kind of fucked up relationship? Lauren is dating the guy who arrested me and Amy, Liam and I…..I don't even know if there is a Liam and I anymore. Do I want there to be? Amy's over me and she had Reagan, but now that that's over, I don't know what she will do. Will she find someone new? I hope not. Not because I would be jealous or anything (totally would not be) but as her best friend I should take up most of her time. And movie nights. And cuddles._

"Oh I can't believe you stopped at a red." Shane complains. "What kind of granny cop are you? Can you just turn on the siren?"

"Look," Theo explains, "there are strict regulations governing the use of the siren."

"Ugh!" Shane groans. "And Amy, how could you possibly be carsick?"

 _I know how to fix this. I know how to fix almost anything when it comes to Amy._ Karma rolls down the window next to Amy. "Stick your head out the window." Amy looks at Karma. She continues, "Dogs do it all the time and they never barf." Amy laughs and leans her head back against the headrest.

"I'm sorry I busted you about the check. That wasn't cool." Amy apologizes. _Look at cute she is. I cannot stay mad at that face._

"No, I'm sorry." Karma begins with her own apology. "I was way too harsh about Hank. It's just," _How can I say this where it doesn't sound like I'm overprotective?_ "I see how hard it is on you when he leaves," _How hard you cry. How you ask yourself why you aren't enough for him to stick around. You should never ask that. You are more than enough._ "And it just makes me a little crazy." _Okay, maybe a lot a bit crazy. But that's what best friends do, right? They get a crazy about each other._ Amy smiles.

"Glad you two made up." Liam interjects sarcastically into the moment. "We were all so worried." _What an ass._

"Petrified." Lauren adds.

Shane loses his patience, if he had any, "This light is taking forever! I can't take it anymore" He stands up and reaches into the front seat, turning on the police sirens. "Go, go, go!"

Theo sighs as he accelerates, "I better not lose my job over this." _If you do then we don't have to worry about keeping your secret. I'm getting so sick of secrets and lying to everyone._

Finally they pull up and see Duke loading his gym bag into the trunk of a black car. Shane almost falls out of the car in his rush to reach his love in time. "Duke, I'm so sorry…"

Amy makes a gagging noise, the whole car looks at her to see if she is going to throw up. _I can't believe she is still carsick. We aren't even moving anymore._

Theo begs, "Please don't puke in the car. I'll find you some water." He unbuckles his seatbelt and off he goes.

Amy waves her arm in front of her, almost as if to clear space, "I need air." And she bolts out the door, leaving Lauren in the car with just Karma and Liam. _Please don't leave us Lauren. If you leave then we will have to talk about the bribe, and I'm so not ready for that. I still don't know how I feel about it._

"Okay" Lauren says to break the tension. Then she too gets out of the car. _Dammit Lauren._

Karma and Liam watch Duke and Shane. They can't hear their words, but they can see their body language.

Liam asks, "Do you think they'll make it?" They both know he isn't only talking about the boys they are watching. Karma, refusing to look at him yet, "I don't know. That was a pretty big betrayal." _Like the worse kind. How can you sleep with Amy?! Gay Amy! My Amy! Is nothing sacred in this freaking group?_ "Even if Duke," _Or myself_ "wants to forgive him-" _or you…_ "he might not be able to." _Why can't I get over this? Liam sleeps with everything that has a vagina. I should not be surprised he went for Amy. I don't have to be nearly as drunk as he was to know she's gorgeous and a great listener and oh, so kissable. Dammit! What is wrong with me today?!_

"Yeah, well, maybe Shane," _Or you_ "doesn't know what else he can do." _Is there anything you could do to make me forgive you? You already got the drug charges dropped against my family, and the assault charges dropped against Amy. You've practically sold your soul to your father….You have done so much to make amends._

Karma finally looks away from Shane and Duke, and reaches into her purse. Reaches for the bribe check. As she holds it up to Liam, "I wish I didn't have to think about this." _I wish I could be as sure of you as I am of Amy. I wish I knew for sure that I loved you enough to not consider, even for a second, never speaking to you again._

As Liam turns around, and looks Karma dead in the eye, "I wish I hadn't given you a reason to." _This seems like closure...I think this is it for us. And I think I'm okay with this._

Karma watches, a little heartbroken, as Duke gets into the car and it pulls away. _Shane looks like his whole world is crashing down around him. Oh shit, is that the time?_

"Uh, guys!" Karma hollers. "We need to head back to school...like now!"

The door to the detention room opens and Turner is standing there looking around, scanning each of their faces in turn. Felix is standing behind him looking like he was ready to have a heart attack.

"You've completed your detention." Principle Turner states. "I hope you've all learned a little something about yourselves today," _A little about ourselves, a lot about each other…_ "and I hope I never have to see you here again." Checking his watch, Turner says, "You're dismissed." _Oh my God. I can't believe it's finally over._

As the six of them walk towards the student parking lot, Amy asks everyone, "So, where do we go from here?"

Lauren answers, "Home. It's over." _We're just gonna act like none of this ever happened?_

Lauren is headed towards Theo's car when she turns around and says, "Remember, what happens in detention-"

"Stays in detention. Got it." Felix finishes for her. "So, you're all gonna forget now that I'm going back into the school to join my dad."

Amy laughs. "Oh, we'll never forget. But we won't spill."

After Felix heads back, the last four of group splits apart. Girls going to the right, boys heading to the left. Karma is replaying the events of today in her.

"Are you okay?" Amy asks, worried about her friend.

 _No, I'm not okay. I'm very, very confused, a little heartbroken...shouldn't I be more upset about this breakup? I mean I was dating Liam for over a year..Amy was dating Reagan briefly and she was totally a mess after their breakup._ "Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean that was a long time coming. I mean, I'm ready for a change, you know?" _Something with less lies, no secrets, and certainly not a guy who is going to sleep with my best friend._ "New leaf, new page, new haircut." _Just something new. Maybe someone new…_

Hank pulls up in his car, a huge grin on his face. Amy turns to Karma, "Want a ride?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to intrude on father-daughter time." _Besides, I have to figure some things out in my head. I need some nice alone time, just me and my brain._

Hank waves, "Hey, Karma."

"Hi, Hank." _If he makes Amy happy, I'm happy…_ "Glad to see you weren't kidnapped in Syria." She jokes.

"You believe no one wanted me?" Hank goes along with it.

The friends part ways, Amy getting into her dad's car, Karma still standing on the sidewalk. Over the roof of Hank's car, she sees Liam in his car, buckling his seatbelt. He looks up, looks right at her, and drives off.

 _Why? Why do I hurt everyone who loves me. I hurt Liam so many times by usually choosing Amy over him, in some form or fashion. I hurt Amy by not loving her back, and I almost lost her because of it. I just don't know what to do. Can me and Liam even still be friends. Can we hang out, without fighting, or trying to cover up our secrets with sex and heavy make-out sessions that I'm really just not that into? Ugghhh, who knew detention could lead to such emotional rollercoaster._

As Karma starts walking home, tears of frustration start to flow. She doesn't even try to stop them. When she finally gets home, her parents ask her what's wrong and she says the first thing that pops into her head. "Me and Liam broke up today."

She is smothered with hugs, and manages to get free, and runs towards the house. She is crying on Felix's bed when he gets home.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I made the mistake of telling my parents about the breakup, and now they're smothering me with love and psychobabble about new beginnings and rising from the ashes-" _If only they knew that was only part of it. Apparently, I'm having less than platonic thoughts about my best friend, who used to be in love with me, but I don't know if she still is, and if she isn't, then did I miss my chance? Do I want a chance?_ "And can I have my old room back just for a night? Please?"

Felix smiles, "Yeah, I'll just sleep on the couch."

Karma lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Hey," Felix turns around. Karma asks, "Have you ever had your heart broken?"

Felix looks uncomfortable. "Uhh, yeah, when my mom died."

 _Oh God! His mom died? I cannot even begin to imagine. I rely on my mom for everything. Poor Felix!_

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Felix shrugs, like it's no big deal.

"How did you get through it?" Karma needs to know. _If Felix can survive that heartache, there must be a way to get through this._

Felix walks over to the bed and sits next to Karma. "There's no magic bullet." _Fuck._

He pulls her to him, "you just...you do it...one day at a time."

Karma spends the next half hour crying on Felix's shoulder. _This is so nice of him, but it's not the same. Why isn't this making me feel better. I always feel better when I'm with Amy. She always makes the pain hurt less….Maybe that's the answer. Maybe that's alway been the answer. How can I figure this out. How can I tell if she still loves me.._ _ **that**_ _way? I think I want her, in a more than friends kind of way. I do enjoy kissing her, and holding her hand, and spending nights with her wrapped up in each other's arms. And…..Shit. Yup, that all sounds like dating. I enjoy dating my best friend…._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I do not own Faking It or any of the characters. PLEASE, review. Let me know what you like, what you don't like etc...Thanks for reading. This chapter is going to be kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

 **Karma's POV**

After she was all cried out, Felix got up and left, presumably to go sleep on the couch. Karma lay in bed, attempting to sleep, but it was no use. Her brain was going a million miles a minute. _Okay, so I have figured out that I don't love or need Liam in the way that I totally thought I did. I have a serious crush on Amy...I'm not ready for it to be anything more than that, so yup, sticking with serious crush. But Amy swears that she is over me. How can I have feelings for her now, and mess with her head, if she is moving/moved on? Okay Karma, step one: figure out if Amy is still in love with you. Step 2: decide if you're going to be a woman about it and make a move to be with her, or if you're going to chicken shit out and break her heart…..again. What I need is a setting that has potential to be romantic, but could pass off as platonic if necessary…..how the hell am I gonna make that happen?_

Karma finally drifted off to sleep, dreaming of course of Amy and their future together.

Sunday morning came around, and when Karma checked her phone she had a message from Amy:

"Good morning gorgeous I know ur probably upset about the whole Liam thing. wanna hang today? just u and me. no drama allowed :)"

 _Gorgeous? That's a good start on the she still loves me thing. Oh, yeah. Liam and I broke up. I should be pretty broken up about it I guess. I can fake a total post-boyfriend-why werent-we-soulmates-hold-me-while-i-mope kind of day._

She texts back: "sure. meet me at my fav cafe. 11."

Naturally, Karma puts a little extra effort into her appearance today. She picks out a dress that Amy told her she liked once, picked Amy's favorite shade of lipstick, did her eyebrows, and just on a whim, she grabbed a hat to go with it all. She grabbed some books that her parents gave her about relationships when her and Amy "broke up" and heads out to meet up with her best friend (and new love interest).

Sitting across from Amy with books open to various pages spilled across their table, Karma says, "So according to this book, my love color is teal, while Liam's is more of a magenta." _What the hell is a love color?_ "Of course we couldn't make it work!" _Besides the fact that he was only into me in the first place because I was a lesbian, then when he found out I wasn't, he slept with Amy, now, I might actually be a lesbian...or at least Amysexual._ "What did you get from your book?"

Amy looks at the page she has been reading, in an unsure voice she replies, "Liam is from Mars, and you're from Venus?"

 _She really is not enjoying this, but here she is being supportive of me anyway._

"Thanks for doing this with me."

"That's what best friends are for." _She's not wrong. This is totally the type of thing platonic best friends would be doing after a breakup._ "Just remind me how the hat helps again." Amy inquires as she tilts her head to the side, trying to figure it out, because she's sure she's never seen Karma wear that hat.

"Now is the time for me to be figuring out who I am." _And who I could be.._ "Like, I didn't think that I used to be a hat person," _Or into girls…_ "but maybe I am." Amy smiles at her and Karma's heart flutters. "And maybe if I had been a hat person, I could have made it work with Liam."

Amy leans forward, her arms crossed on the table. "You don't have to be any kind of person but a Karma person."

"So, I should probably lose the hat?" Karma says to lighten the mood. _Did it suddenly get really hot out here?_

"Yeah." Amy nods. Karma takes her hat off tries to straighten her hair out so she doesn't have hat hair. As she is looking over her shoulder, she sees a familiar figure sitting at a booth.

"Mom?" Karma questions, very confused. Her mom freezes like a deer in headlights.

"Karma…" She says. "Oh, my God, the Karma!" The woman sitting next to Karma's mom squeals in excitement.

The two ladies at the table with Molly get up and rush to where Amy and Karma are sitting. tries to stop them, but she is not quick enough.

"Wait, no, umm…"

"Oh, my goodness. You must be Amy. We've heard so much about you." As the woman introduces herself Amy and Karma nod along. "I'm Debbie. This is Jackie. We're in your mom's PFLAG group."

 _You're in my mom's say what? Why is she still in that group?_

Debbie continues, "We were just finalizing plans for our fundraiser."

Jackie jumps in excitedly, "It's a hoedown."

"Now Jackie, I thought we agreed we're calling it a square dance." Molly comments.

"Yeah, well, a hoedown sounds so much more fun, doesn't it girls?" Jackie asks looking for backup. "Oh, and you two have to come."

Debbie elaborates, "Everyone's dying to meet you."

Simultaneously, Karma and Amy both ask, "Why?" _I don't know anything about these women, or this group. Why would they wanna meet me? Or Amy for that matter?_

Jackie answers, "Well, Molly's told us all about you. Karma and Amy, the out proud and madly in love lesbian couple."

If Karma had been drinking her tea, she would have spit it out for sure. She can feel more than see Amy's mouth drop open and she feels Amy's stare like it's burning the side of her face. _Woah, woah woah. My mom never told them we broke up? Or that I was straight? Or dating Liam? Why has she been lying to them about me? It's one thing for me to do it, but for her? What the fuck mom?_

Karma is staring at her mother with a mixture of anger and confusion. She sees her mother's panic stricken face and immediately has an out for the both of the them.  
"Me and Amy will have to discuss with my mother. We actually didn't know about this fundraiser/hoedown thing. I'm sorry, but right now, we really do need to go. Mom, you coming with us?" Karma stands up, putting the books into her bag. Amy gets the hint and stands also, helping with the books. As Molly bids her friends farewell, Karma takes Amy's hand and pulls her towards the exit, not noticing Debbie and Jackie smiling at them.

At Karma's house, or Karma's ex-house/backyard, her mother is trying profusely to not feel like a child in front of Karma's glare. "I know, I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe you haven't told PFLAG I'm not a lesbian." Karma is more upset about her mother lying than about whether or not some group of people she has never met think she's dating Amy.

"That woman Jackie is gunning for my presidency, and her son is actually gay." Molly tries to explain. "If she found out the truth, she would overthrow me and keep me from all the good work I'm doing." Molly hits the rug that is hanging on the line with a tennis racket.

"I mean, it's one thing for you to live a lie, but you can't make us live one too." _That's just too many stories to try to keep straight-or not so straight- as the case may be. I'm already dealing with my own lies and guilt, I don't need to add hers to the pile._

Amy chimes in, "Yeah, we're **really** trying not to do that anymore."

 _Yeah, trying really really fucking hard to finally be honest with myself, and quite possibly honest with….each other..maybe..hopefully._

"I know. I'm gonna meditate on this, and think about what's led me to this point." Molly says, then she sits down to begin her meditation. Karma walks straight to her dad, who was within earshot of the whole conversation, with Amy hot on her heels.

"Dad, can you just stop powering the house for one second?" Karma asks her father. He stops pedalling on the exercise bike that's hooked up to a generator.

"Don't be mad at your mother." He says breathlessly. "I mean after the year we've had, you know, losing the house, and the business, her PFLAG group is all she has." _Shit...a guilt trip. My parents are the masters of this._

"Awww." Amy says. _And clearly it's working on Amy._

"Molly's been working so hard on this fundraiser, you know," he continues. "It would mean the world to her if you two would go. Together." _He is not suggesting what I think he is suggesting._ "As a couple." _Really?!_

Karma argues, "Dad, do you not see how insane that is?" _How could he not realize that this could hurt Amy? Or me?_ "I mean, Amy, do you-"

"Yeah, we could do it. Mm-hmm." Amy cuts her off.

Karma is dumbstruck. _She wants to….pretend to be my girlfriend again….like in a public, gay place. With me as her date...her thinking I'm straight….what is she thinking_

"How could you even consider this?" Karma questions.

"Well, your mom's always been there for me, and if us being a couple helps her, then I want to do it." Amy says.

Karma sighs, and drags Amy off away from her dad so they can talk privately. _Now for the real questions._ "Yeah, but won't it be weird for you?"

"Why would it be weird?" Amy genuinely asks. Karma simply raises her eyebrows thinking _Are you kidding me? All the hell we have been through this year, and you can't think of any reason why pretending to be a couple would be weird?_

The gears click together for Amy, almost like she could read Karma's mind.

"Ohh. If you're worried about my feelings, there's nothing to worry about. That's ancient history." _Hey now...not ancient….fairly recently actually…._

Not really knowing how she feels about Amy's answer, Karma shrugs her shoulders, "Okay. Great, then it's not weird for me." _Totally weird! Totally weird! More lies! Why can't I be honest with her? Dammit Karma!_ "Let's be lesbians. Again."

After getting all the details about the event, Karma tells Amy she has a lot to do before the dance. She has to find something to wear, help her mom (even though she has no intention of doing that), and that Amy should give her dad a call and go see him. Karma spends the rest of the afternoon planning on how she could test Amy's in-love-with-Karma-ometer. She tries to remember all the things she had to stop doing around Amy after Farrah and Bruce's wedding. Suddenly, she has the best ideas of what to do.

Walking into the building where the square dance is supposed to take place, Karma asks her mom, "Do we have to do anything?"

Molly quickly responds, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. The important thing is that you're here." Molly smiles and puts one arm around girl. "And if you're moved to, you can lend an ear as people open their hearts and share their experiences."

As the three of them make their way to central part of the dance, they see flashing lights, and cowboy without their shirts on dancing to pop music. Girls in short shorts and flannels tied high enough to expose their midriffs. There's a mechanical bull on one side of the room.

"When does the heart opening start?" Karma asks sarcastically.

Molly sees her rival not far from where they are standing. "Jackie? What is all this?" A person literally rolls by them. "And what on earth is that?"

"A human tumbleweed." Jackie replies laughing. "Isn't it everything.

Clearly irritated, Molly reminds her, "You were supposed to run any changes by me. I'm the president."

Jackie states, "I'm the social chair, so it's my job to put on a fabulous event. It is called a fun raiser for a reason."

"Fund raiser. You forgot the D." Molly says.

"That's a first." Jackie says, looking at the girls, who laugh awkwardly.

Molly looks around, "How is this event supposed to help anyone?"

Jackie asks, "Help them with what? We're should be celebrating. We got the fun kids. Oh, speaking of which, you girls have got to meet my son."

Jackie turns around and places her hand on cowboy in a dark hat behind her. "Honey."

As the guy walks over to join the group with a smile his face, Jackie introduces them, "This is Shane and his friend Liam. This is Karma and her girlfriend, Amy."

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK_

 _This is not part of my plan. How am I supposed to be able to tell if Amy loves me with Shane whispering in her ear all night and Liam trying to argue with me about a stupid check, that I didn't even end up taking. I can feel Amy looking at me, worried that I might be upset. This whole night just got way more complicated, because Amy won't act like herself around those two. Hell, I don't even act like myself around those two. What the hell am I gonna do now._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I do not own Faking It or any of the characters. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading. Remember, let me know what you like, what you don't like, etc..

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Karma's POV**_

Jackie asks the group, not noticing the tension that has suddenly arrived among the four teenagers, "Don't you all go to Hester?"

Shane responds quickly, "No, no, no, no, no. They're not-"

"Friends with us yet." Amy interrupts.

Karma laughs. _Good save their Aims._

Amy reaches for Shane to pull him away from his mother. "Let's change that, shall we?"

Karma grabs Liam and pulls him away for a private conversation of their own.

"How can you do this?" Liam asks Karma.

"It wasn't even my scheme." Karma defends herself. _Actually this time it really wasn't. I couldn't have planned it any better, but still not my scheme._

Liam clearly doesn't believe her. "Right, so Amy convinced you to pretend to be a couple again?"

 _Why is this so hard for him to believe? Why does he even care who's idea it was?_ "Yes."

Liam scoffs at her.

"It was this whole thing with my mom and her PFLAG group." Karma explains to her ex. "And" she sighs in frustration, "Can you just not say anything?" _Can you just not even be here?_

Liam nods his head, "I'll do ya one better. I'm pretending you're not even here." He turns and sips his drink.

 _Rude! How is gonna pretend I'm not here? He's the one fighting with me!_

Karma almost yells at him, "Why are **you** even here? Oh, let me guess. You and Shane are hitting on gay guys and their girlfriends." _I'm not even surprised. This is a total Liam thing to do. Uggghhhh. Why did I think I was in love with him?_

Liam turns back to her with his brows furrowed, "That's none of your business, but yes. Old Liam is back." He turns around and walks off into the crowd.

 _Yeah, old Liam who was only interested in me because he thought I was a lesbian. Speaking of lady loves, where did Amy get off to?_

Glancing around the room a bit, Karma sees Amy still talking to Shane. It looks like she is counting off something on her fingers. _She's arguing with Shane too? Damn, what is with these guys tonight? Why can't they just butt out?_

Karma walks over and stands next to Amy, ready to jump into the argument if necessary. Shane just looks at her, shakes his head, and walks away.

"What's his deal?" Karma asks, still angry because of Liam.

"Being all know-it-all-y." Amy replies.

Karma turns to look at her, "Yeah. Liam too. Can we just...ignore them and be girlfriends?"

Karma holds out her hand to Amy, expecting her to take her hand. Amy slaps her hand like a high five, "Yeah!"

 _Why did she just slap my hand? If she doesn't wanna hold my hand, maybe she doesn't wanna do this. Where's my mom at?_

Karma starts walking across the dance floor, Amy hot on her heels. Karma sees her mom and quickly heads towards her. As she walks up she hears her mom saying something about a "share circle".

"Or you can open your legs and jump on the mechanical bull." Jackie offers the group of women.

A couple of ladies whoop and holler and Molly knows she is losing them, so she desperately says, "Oh, but you can't go now because Karma and Amy," Molly wraps her arm around the girls. "Were just about to share."

"Awwww" the ladies all say, clearly ready to listen to their love story. Both girls immediately protest.

"Oh, no, I don't think anyone wants to hear us-" Amy says as Karma is speaking.

"We weren't actually planning on sharing."

Molly insists, "But everyone here is dying to hear your beautiful love story. Please."

 _Damn mom. Stop burning a hole into my face. Aw fuck. She's giving me the face. Let me make sure Amy is okay with this._ Karma looks from her mother to Amy. _Shit, she wants to do this for my mom. Guess we are telling our love story…_

All the ladies sit in a semi-circle while Karma starts their story.

"Amy and I grew up together. We've been best friends since forever. Last year we realized we were more than just friends. We started to experiment with our feelings, just a few dates here. A kiss to see if felt weird or not. It felt like the only right thing I have ever done. We got noticed at school as being a couple, and shockingly we got nominated for homecoming queens. This meant that we had to come out to our parents, which can be so difficult when you live in Texas. I never expected us to win, but I guess the students at our school really enjoy seeing us happy. We kind of have a whole fan base going on, and my mom is our number one fan. Here we are, still together, still going strong. Every day that I'm with Amy, I just feel like the luckiest girl in the world." _Can anyone tell that I can't stop smiling? I'm telling our story how it should have been. How I wish it had been._ "We're not only best friends and lovers, but, um," Karma looks straight into Amy's eyes hoping to convey all the feelings she has for her in her next words. "We're soul mates." Amy smiles at Karma, then her smile starts to falter like maybe she's finally understanding Karma isn't just putting on a show.

"I'm sorry, did you say lovers?" Farrah's voice cuts sharply into the night, and through their moment.

 _No way! Can any more people who are not supposed to be here show up? What the hell is Farrah doing here?_

Karma and Amy turn around to look at her. "Mom?" Amy says very confused.

"Can I talk to you, sweetie." Farrah replies. Amy looks at Karma, who nods in understanding. As Amy walks over to her mom to try to explain the situation, Karma switches seats to sit next to her own mother.

"Sorry ladies, but Amy has to go talk to her mom about something. I guess you're stuck with just me." Karma explains to the group.

Debbie sits down across from Karma. "Oh, that's perfectly okay. I wanted to get to know you anyway. You're mom is the most amazing president I think we have ever had. And she cannot stop bragging about you. Not only do you have a beautiful, loving girlfriend," Luckily for Karma Amy has returned at this point. _Hmm. That was a short talk._ " but you're so good at so many other things. How do you do it? Staying number one in your class can't leave a lot of free time, I know."

Karma smiles to cover her confusion, "I don't see how it would." _I'm not even close to number 1 in our class. Maybe like number 101._

Debbie continues, "On top of that, you spent spring break building habitat houses in Mexico?" _I've never been to Mexico? What the hell? Mom made some crazy stories for these ladies. Who leaves the country to build a house?_

"Oh my, God. Debbie, it's your favorite song. Let's go dance." Molly quickly grabs Debbie's hand and pulls her away from the girls. As soon as they are gone, Karma's facade drops like a falling bag of bricks.

"Can you believe that?" _Does she want all those things to be true?_

"I know. Like you could ever build a habitat." Amy says, then chuckles at her own joke.

Karma shakes her head, "Is my mom proud of me for anything real? No wonder I'm so good at lying about myself. It's in my DNA." _I may lie about a lot of things, but I don't lie about my mom. She's a huge dork and kinda weird, but she's my mom and I accept her for who she is. Does she not like who I have become? Does she want me to be someone else? Some super daughter who rushes off to help strangers in other countries, like my freaking brother did?_

"We can't let our moms ruin our night. Let's just forget about this PFLAG stuff and have fun." Amy suggests.

 _God, look at her. Trying to help me, when she has her own mom issues going on tonight. I'm so lucky she is in my life._

"You're right. And there is something I've always wanted to try." Karma says with a mischievous smile.

"I'm not sure I'm going to like the answer to this question, but what is it, Karma?"

Karma stands up and points at the mechanical bull.

"What? No way!" Amy instantly responds. Karma puts on her best pouty face, Amy tries, and ultimately fails at ignoring it. "Ugh. Fine, but only if you go on with me, so when I fall I'm not the only one looking like an idiot."

"Deal!" Karma exclaims and drags Amy to the beast.

 _This could either be the best idea I've ever had, or the worst. Both of us on a machine, sitting as close as two people can possibly get, while it bucks and spins. This is going to be so hot!_

Amy climbs on first, swinging one leg over. When she gets situated she helps Karma hop on and as it's about to start Karma slides herself forward and places her hands on Amy's hips. She instantly feels Amy tense up. _Hmmm, me being this close to her makes her nervous. Good nervous or bad nervous?_

Neither girl can think too long because once the bull starts to move their only thought is "don't let go!"

Both girls laugh and try not to fall off. They are clearly having a great time. Every time the bull bucks upwards Karma pulls a little on Amy's hips, making sure that 1. Karma doesn't slip off the back of it and 2. Amy's body is pressed against hers the whole time. She hasn't been this close to Amy in what feels like forever, so Karma is treasuring every moment.

All too soon, the bull wins and the girls fly off towards the mats surrounding it, Karma landing on top of Amy.

"Ooh" the crowd choruses.

Still laughing, Amy says "Get off me."

"Here, let me help you up." Karma offers. "Sorry I body slammed you. You okay."

Karma cannot take her eyes off Amy. _God, even after getting thrown on the ground by an electronic bull she still looks amazing. Her hair looks….well it looks like she just took a tumble in the hay. It's so sexy. Too sexy, I will not be able to think straight if it stays like that._

"Ugh, your hair, let me fix it." Karma steps up closer to Amy.

"Thanks." Amy replies.

As Karma uses both hands to frame Amy's hair around her face, she can feel Amy looking at her. Karma smiles, and she sees Amy smile back. _Maybe she's not completely over me. Maybe I still have a shot._ The crowd is still watching them, and everyone "awws" them.

 _Oh, shit. There are still people around us. Amy just made the whole world disappear just by smiling at me. That's only ever happened once before tonight. That was with Amy too. The night of the threesome. I swear, for a few minutes I totally forgot that Liam was there. From the moment Amy took off that coat, my whole world was all about her. Her and that confidence, and those abs! Who knew she had abs like those?_

Karma's thoughts/memories are interrupted by Amy's voice, "I, uhhh, have to go to the bathroom." She quickly turns around and walks off. Karma, a little disappointed wanders over to a nearby hay bale and sits down to wait for Amy to return.

She hears someone call her name. "Karma, grab your stuff. We gotta go." Her mom tells her in a rushed whisper.

Karma rolls her eyes. "Why? Did you tell your friends that I have a space launch to get to?"

Molly, not picking up on Karma's sarcasm or mood, "Actually, Jackie knows you're faking it," Karma looks at her mom. _But I'm not faking it._ "And we gotta leave before she tells everyone." Molly starts to panic. "What was I thinking? Lying is wrong."

Karma takes this opportunity to get some truth from her mom. "Why did you tell all of these people lies about me? Am I that disappointing?" _Aren't I good enough a daughter for you mom?_

Molly's heartbreak is written all over her face. "No, honey, no, no, no. This is not about you."

 _Feels that way._

Karma's mom continues to explain. "This is about me. I don't know if you can understand this, but sometimes I say and I do things that I think will make people like me."

 _Oh, I understand. More than you will ever know in your life, do I understand._

"And I hate that about myself, that I care so much about what these people think."

 _Oh. My. God. I am literally just like my mother!_

"But I don't think that I can stand to stay here and watch Jackie tell everyone that I lied." Molly sounds like she is close to tears.

Karma softly tells her mother, "It's okay if you wanna go, but, Mom," Karma turns her body to face her mother. "If these people only like you because of something that isn't real, then they don't actually like you. And they're not worth all of this." _Trust me on this one Mom. I know what I'm talking about. I am way too familiar with this kind of situation._

Molly looks at Karma, totally stunned. "How did my daughter get so wise?"

"By pretending to be a lesbian." Karma answers. They both laugh and Karma leans in for a hug while Molly wraps her arms around her wonderful daughter.

Karma look around the room, trying to find Amy because she has been gone for a long time. She sees Farrah and standing by the drink bar. After a minute or so, Farrah walks off and Karma sees Amy standing there, holding two cups. Karma instantly smiles and waves. Amy returns the smile, and waves back while mouthing the word "hi". Karma gets up to walk over to Amy. She takes the drink Amy offers to her.

"So how are things with your mom?" Amy questions.

"Actually, not bad. She just wants people to like her, so she made some things up. Like, who hasn't done that before?" Karma glances at Amy and they both crack up laughing.

After they finish their drinks, Karma holds out her hand. "Alright, girlfriend. I do you owe me a dance." Karma leads them out onto the dance floor. As the singer starts singing a love song, Karma places her hands on Amy's shoulders, Amy puts her hands on Karma's hips. They begin to sway to the music.

"This has been okay, right?" Karma asks, concern evident in her voice. "Not too weird?"

Amy shakes her head, "No, no way. It's been fun." She laughs.

Karma tilts her head. _Not weird, Amy is enjoying it...our fake date night out pretending to be a couple. I've enjoyed tonight too._ "It has been fun, hasn't it. No boy drama." _No Liam trying to sleep with either of us._

"No girl drama." Karma continues. _No Reagan trying to steal you from me._ "No giant check drama. Just you and me." Karma smiles and pulls herself closer to Amy. She lays her head against Amy, so they are now swaying to the music as close to cheek to cheek as they can get.

"I wish it could always be like this." Karma accidentally confesses. _How will she take that?_

"Me too." Amy responds. Both girls smile and they pull the other closer, snuggling as tightly as possible while still moving on the dance floor.

Suddenly, the song is cut off by microphone feedback and a woman's voice saying, "Um, excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement to make."

The girls stop dancing, but don't let go of each other's hand, and look towards the stage where Molly is standing in front of the microphone.

"My daughter, Karma, is straight." The crowd gasps and murmurs can be heard. Molly continues. Karma lets go of Amy's hand and crosses her arms, curious as to where her mother is going with this. "I let you all believe that she was gay, because I wanted it to be true. But I have to accept the fact that my daughter will never, ever be a lesbian. But despite this, she has many other wonderful qualities. She's kind and caring, creative. Oh, she has the most beautiful voice. Oh, and she was so quick to potty train."

 _I can't believe she is actually doing this. My mom is facing her fears of being rejected, of being replaced in her group. And she is proud of me. I can't believe she is doing this for me._

"Mom! Mom, that's enough. Thanks." Karma cuts into her mother's speech.

"Yeah. I would rather resign my post than change one single thing about my daughter." Molly finishes, and the crowd applauses.

Debbie gets onto the stage, standing next to Molly she speaks into the microphone. "We are proud to have you as a friend and president." Molly's mouth drops open in disbelief as she hugs Debbie.

"Well, that was nice." Karma's turns to look at Amy…..who is not standing next to her anymore. In face, Karma can't see her anywhere in the room. _Where did she go? I need to share this moment with her._

Karma is still looking for Amy when her mother approaches her. Debbie has got an upbeat country dance song playing and wants everyone to square dance. Molly grabs Karma's hand and pulls her towards the center. "You know, it's funny." Molly begins, "When I joined PFLAG all I really wanted was to help people learn and grow."

Karma's phone vibrates, so she pulls it out of her back pocket to check it.

"But the person who really needed to learn and grow was **me**." Molly shares with her daughter.

It's a text message from Amy reading, "Family drama. Had to go." _She didn't even say goodbye._ "Okay. Text me if you need me" She replies.

"Is that Amy?" Her mother inquires.

Defeated and not looking at Molly, Karma responds, "Yeah, she had to go."

"Oh, you look really bummed about that." Her mother observes. "Are you sure you're straight?"

As Karma puts her phone away, she smiles at her mom. "Mom, I am not gay." _Bisexual….maybe. Definitely Amy-sexual._ "Let it go."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Molly says. "And I accept you."

"Thank you."

The mother daughter duo continue to square dance among the crowd.

"You know, I dated a woman in college." Molly states.

"Mom!" Karma says scandalously, grinning at her mother.

"Stacy." Molly says as an explanation. "She was the gentlest lover."

"Keep talking and I'm gonna stop dancing." Karma threatens half-heartedly. Both women laugh and enjoy the rest of their night.

Later, while Karma is laying on her pile of blankets in the juice truck, she thinks about her night with Amy. How they laughed, how they held hands, how they held each other close during that dance, the way their bodies moved in sync while on the mechanical bull. The look in Amy's eye when Karma called them soul mate. _I could feel it. She still loves me. She is still in love with me, but she scared of getting hurt. That has to be the reason she tensed up when I touched her. During the dance she held me like she never wanted to let go. She only left during my mom's speech…...the one where she told a room full of people that I was 100% with a doubt straight, never to touch anybody in a les-be-sexy way! Oh God! Shit, now I have to do damage control. I need another date night/ could be passed off as a friend thing. What's coming up in this boring ass town. Oh! Prom! I'll convince Amy to go to prom with me. I'll say just as friends, so she doesn't bolt, then I'll serenade her with songs, and dance with her the way we were always meant to dance together. What could go wrong?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: As per usual, I do not own Faking It or any of the characters.

Sorry it has taken so long to post a new chapter, I promise I have not forgotten about you. Feel free to review, tell me what you like, what you don't like, etc… now on with the story!

 **Karma's POV**

Karma woke up and the first thing she did was check her phone. She didn't have any missed calls or texts from Amy so she messaged her making sure she was okay and see if she wanted to head to school together. After a very silent car ride with Lauren, the girls all got out of the car, Lauren walking in one direction, Karma and Amy in another.

"So, what happened last night? You kinda vanished, then I didn't hear from you again." Karma asked as soon as they were out of earshot of Lauren.

"I know, I'm sorry." Amy responded. "There was some crazy going on. Lauren gave my mom an ultimatum, either Mom tells Bruce about my dad, or she will. So Mom told him the truth. After that I just wanted to go to bed."

 _Wow. I wish she would have messaged me. I could have helped her through this. It can't be easy watching your family fall apart._ "How did that go?" Karma questioned.

Amy replied honestly, "It's been tough, but I'm glad she told Bruce. They're trying to work it out." Karma nods, _Yeah, cause couples can survive something like that._ "They are even considering the tantric healing retreat that your mom recommended." _Wow. They are really trying._

"Well, if they're desperate enough to try that, it must be serious. How's Lauren dealing it?"

"Who knows." Amy answers. "Right now she's all about planning Junior Prom."

The girls walk up to the security check in and place their purses on the table. Felix is there, just finishing up having his own bag checked. "Wait, is it prom season already?" Felix asks the girls after overhearing the last bit of their conversation. "Ugh, God. I'm allergic to dancing teens in formal wear."

 _He's such a nerd, but he's our nerd._ "Why? You worried you can't find a date?" Karma teases him.

"I've got two hot prom dates lined up already." Felix informs the girls. They both look shocked and a little confused. "My couch and my Xbox. A thruple date if you will." The girls laugh. _Yup...such a nerd._

Karma grabs her purse from the table, "Well, you have fun with that. Amy and I will be bucking the trend and going together." _Please don't freak out, please don't freak out._

"Wait, what?" Amy stops walking so she can look at Karma. "We never-"

 _She's freaking out! Okay, play it cool Karms. Make it sound like a just friends thing._ "I know it's silly, but it's a rite of passage. We could have the whole dance floor to ourselves, we could request _Straight Up_ on loop." _Come on. This has got to work. I can't go to prom with anyone else. It has to be you, Amy._

"I prefer Felix's idea. The couch part, not the video game part." _Dammit. I just want to dance with her again. I love the feeling of her arms wrapped around me, and since she "got over me" she doesn't even hug me as much as she used to._

Amy must see Karma's disgruntled looking face because she quickly follows up with, "But I promise, we'll marathon movies about prom, like _Carrie_."

 _Ugh, really? Well, there are worse things. I could snuggle close while watching a horror film, and that would mean me and Amy would be alone for a while.._

"Wait, the original or the remake?" Felix's voice interrupts Karma's thoughts.

"The original." Amy answers affronted. "And I'm insulted you would even ask me that."

As they carry on their conversation, Karma get stopped by the security guard so he can run the metal detector wand over her. _Um hello! Best friend you are leaving behind here._

The bell rings while Karma is still trying to catch up to them. Amy turns around and waves at Karma while she heads to class in a different direction than the one Karma needs to go. She waves back, briefly considers texting her about ditching her, but decides against it. Around third period, both Amy and Karma's study hall hour, Principle Turner makes an announcement through the school video system. He dictates that prom is now a mandatory event for all students, and that all of the students must bring a date. Consequences of not attending prom with a date is a month of detention.

 _Now Amy and I can go to prom together! Best idea Turner has ever come up with. I have to go find Amy._

Karma finally tracks her down at the library, in a study room, having a conversation with Shane. "Amy!"

Shane and Amy both shush her. Karma looks around at the students who are actually studying, and walks quietly over to the table her friends are at.

"Everyone at this school is freaking. We're going together, right?" _Please, please, please._

Amy looks over at Shane, then leans forward, whispering to Karma. "You know, I would, but it's not fair to you."

 _What the hell?_ "Fair? What are you talking about?"

Amy continues, "Karma, you've been dreaming about prom since you were six years old. And your dream date wasn't me. It was a cute boy who's really into you."

 _Well that's true, but dreams can change. My dream date NOW is you. Or you know, a cute best friend, who's still really into me._ "Yeah, that would be great." Karma says, not really knowing how she's going to put this, "But-"

"What about Felix?" Amy interrupts.

"Felix is super cute." Shane chimes in.

"Yeah." Amy agrees.

"What? Ew, Felix?" _Why are they trying to set me up with Felix? Gross. He's a dude. Wait, that's really gay, I can't say that._ "He's like my brother. And you're the one always flirting with him."

Amy looks confused, and maybe a little grossed out herself. "What? Please. Oh! Oh, what about your new lab partner? You said you two have chemistry. I remember that because then i said "in more ways than one", and we laughed."

Shane laughs, "That's a good one."

Karma tries her best to smile, _I meant just the class..but if Amy really doesn't wanna go with me, I guess I have to find someone else._ "He is really cute. The other day he lit my Bunsen burner." _Is that a sign of flirting? Lighting a fire for someone?_

"Go get your flirt on before he asks someone else." Amy tells her enthusiastically.

"Okay." Karma turns around and heads out of the library.

Karma is down the hall, a plan forms in her always scheming little mind. _I could always say that I tried to get him to ask me, but he just wasn't interested. That since the breakup with Liam, no boy is interested in me. Amy would have to be my date then because neither of us could go alone. Perfect._

As Karma walks towards her next class, she almost physically collides into Wade. "Hey there, Chem buddy."

"Hi." Wade seems surprised, but happy to see her.

"Hey, uh, did you write down the homework assignment last week? I totally spaced in class and forgot to get it."

"Oh, uh yeah. I'll get it to you at lunch? Cool. Gotta get to class. See you later." He puts his hand on her shoulder as he walks away.

After practising what she was going to tell Amy at lunch about Wade, Karma feels prepared to deliver a slightly-upset-but-not-to-hurt-about-the-rejection-guess-we're-going-to-prom-together speech.

She walks up on Shane and Amy sitting in the grass. _God, do they ever go anywhere alone?_ "I tried all of my best hair flips and still no prom invite." Karma whines at them.

"I can relate." Shane comments. "I'm trying to bait my crush into asking me, and nothing."

Amy looks at the both of them, pouting over their crushes. She stands up on the bench that Shane is sitting on.

"Listen to you two. Waiting around to be asked like it's the 1800s." Amy points at Karma. "You are woman." As she motions towards Shane, "And you are gay man. Let's hear you roar! History rewards those who seize the reigns of their own destinies!" Amy smiles, hoping she has encouraged them both, especially Karma, enough to go ask out their crushes.

 _Well, I did ask you out, but you shot me down, instead insisting on Netflix. Then when we found out it was mandatory to go, you still insist I go with someone else. Well fine. I am Karma freaking Ashcroft. If I can Liam Booker to be monogamous, I can do anything. I can have any guy at this school, if I actually try._ "Amy, you are so right. I'm just gonna ask my "crush" to prom myself."

Shane stands up with enthusiasm, "Same here!"

As Karma looks around outside, she sees her last ditch effort standing in a group and says, "Ooh, there he is right now."

"Oh, mine too." Shane replies. They both wave, at the same group of people. Only one person waves back. Shane and Karma both look at each other with horrified disbelief. At the same time they both start hurriedly walking towards Wade. As Shane is pulling on his backpack he pointedly states, "You've obviously mistaken Wade's friendliness for flirting."

Karma, never one to back down, points out "Maybe you've misinterpreted his sensitivity. Not everyone is gay."

"Yeah, well not everyone in this school is in love with you."

"We're settling this now."

They both arrive at behind Wade at same time and they greet him, almost in synchronization.

Wade turns around, and sees the two of them together. "Hey, guys. I, uh, did not realize you two were friends."

Karma puts on her sweetest voice, "Wade, can you please tell Shane about how you called me cute the other day?"

Shane shakes his head as he scoffs at her. "Oh, poor Karma. He meant cute like a viral video of a puppy sneezing." He chuckles as he looks at Wade to back to him up. "Right?"

Wade replies, "No, no. I meant cute as in attractive, hot, sexy." He keeps smiling at Karma, who is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Shane reminds him, "But you flirted with me at the PFLAG event. And we talked all about your ex-boyfriend Aaron."

"Ex-girlfriend actually." Wade explains. "It was with an "E" not a double "A". But you're right. We've been flirting." Shane smiles.

"So are you gay or straight?" Both Shane and Karma ask at the exact same time.

"I'm bi." Wade answers, still smiling.

Karma and Shane dawn looks of total confusion, both of them standing there with their brows furrowed and their mouths slightly open. "Had that not even occurred as a possibility to you two?"

Shane tries to play it cool, "Of course it did."

Karma tries not to make a fool of herself, "Bi? Totally. Yeah." _What the hell? How did I forget that bisexual was a thing?Damn, I should have thought of that._

"This is kinda awkward," Wade continues, "but, I like both of you. And I'm not really sure who I wanna bring to prom yet. Is that cool?"

Shane and Karma both express their approval. Wade mentions talking to them later about prom after he has had some time to think. He leave and Karma and Shane look right at each other in complete disbelief. Shane walks off next leaving Karma standing there in shock. She rushes to catch up with him.

"Well that was weird." Karma states.

Casually, Shane says while looking at his phone, "Eh, not really. Maybe it was for you, but it wasn't for me."

"Right. Well, look," she begins. "We need a civil way to decide who gets to take Wade to prom. What's fair? Should we flip for it? Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

"No need for that." He says confidently. "I'm going with Wade because Wade is gay."

Karma reminds him, "Um, he just told us he was bi."

Shane stops walking and turns to face Karma, so he can explain this properly to her. "The "bi" label is just a step in the coming out process. It goes: drunken hookup" He starts counting the steps off his fingers. "Curious, bi, full-blown gay, Elton John." Shane continues walking.

Karma follows him and points out a flaw. "His last relationship was with a girl." She shakes her head like she has won. _This isn't even about who takes who to prom anymore._

"So was every other gay guy before they came out." Shane says this like it's obvious knowledge.

"Well, what about Amy?" Karma asks. "Even you said she could be bi."

Shane, getting defensive, but having no more valid points, simply says, "It's different for girls."

Karma grabs him by the arm, "Whoa. That is a ridiculous double-standard. Really close-minded and hypocritical. If girls can be bi, so can guys." _Oh my God. I have been around my mother too much._ "Wait, are you just trying to freak me out?"

 _Shane does have this horrible little habit of getting into my head to psych me out. I remember the whole Reagan thing where he said lesbians were viciously territorial, making me go slightly possessive and agree to a terrible "group hang". That was such a bad night._

"Since when are you so open-minded?" Shane asks her, avoiding answering her question. "Even if a tiny part of Wade is into you, I know what a guy wants, because I am one." He smiles and walks off, effectively ending their conversation.

 _Shit. What am I supposed to do now. Shane is right. I don't know anything about what guys like. And I don't even really want to go to prom with Wade. I want to go with my best friend, with my soul mate. I gotta go tell her what just went down. Maybe I can talk her into going with me, since my only hope has a thing for the drama queen of Hester._

Karma turns back towards the school, and starts looking for Amy.

 **I know I left this is kinda a not so great place, but I want the next chapter to focus on prom night, and I'm going to do it from multiple points of views…..**


End file.
